Batman vs Darth Vader
Batman vs Darth Vader is a DBX by Left4TheLulz Description DC vs Star Wars! Maybe the most iconic hero and villain in movies meet in battle. How does Batman fare against the power of the Dark Side? Intro NO RULES! ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Gotham City An Imperial shuttle landed in the city of Gotham, and out of it emerged Darth Vader. The Sith Lord had been sent here to eliminate a key member of the Justice League. While Darth Sidious didn't truly fear them, he needed them to fear the Empire. Vader marched through the city, ordering the 501st to ruin the city. In mere seconds, buildings burned and civilians fell. A bat symbol appeared in the sky and Vader knew what this meant. "Commander, have your men retreat to the shuttle and wait in orbit. Do not return until I summon you." The Stormtroopers obeyed, and retreated into space. Batman appeared on a nearby roof. Vader sensed him, igniting his lightsaber. "I sense you are here, Bruce. Prepare to meet your fate." Batman swooped down, and stuck to the shadows. "You are the one who should prepare themselves. Prepare to be brought to justice." Batman then threw electric batarangs at Vader's back. HERE WE GOOOOO! Vader caught the projectiles in the grip of the force. "Amusing." he remarked, crushing them. Batman took out his bat-sword, and engaged Vader in a sword duel. Vader blocked Batman's strikes with ease, redirecting the strikes with no effort. He then used the force to push Batman on his back. "All too easy. And they call you a hero..." Batman got back up, striking at Vader's head. The Sith blocked again, and lifted Batman with the force, rag dolling him against several obstacles. The caped crusader struggled against the power of the force before being dumped unceremoniously on a car roof. Vader walked slowly towards him and raised his blade. Batman threw batarangs on Vader. They sank into his arm, dealing no damage whatsoever, as Vader continued attacking. He stabbed at Batman, who avoided with difficulty. Batman tried punching Vader, who was unaffected. "Worthless." Vader commented, pushing Batman into a wall. Vader then attempted a saber throw, but Batman ducked and rushed towards Vader. The Sith's lightsaber returned to Vader's grip and he struck at Batman, who blocked with his bat-sword. Batman then struck at Vader again, but the attack was blocked and Vader cut through Batman's hand. Batman yelled in pain and Vader used the force to grab Vader by the throat. Batman struggled, choking and trying to free himself with the batarangs. Vader threw them at Batman, piercing through his chest. Batman was still alive, in terrible agony, and now vulnerable. Vader wasted no time and threw his lightsaber into Batman's chest. The life left Batman's body as the Caped Crusader fell to the floor. Vader then realised there were police arriving on scene, firing on him. He used a large force push to scatter them before speaking into his comlink. "Commander, the battle is won." He then looked upwards as the ship came into sight. 'DBX! ' Conclusion The winner is Darth Vader!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Left4TheLulz Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights